Helpless
by Skate-815
Summary: When Sam, and then Abi are involved in supposed accidents, who can Sam turn to? SP. please R&Rnow complete :D
1. Crash

**My new fic. It should be about 4 or 5 chapters long.**

**It's sp. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**Helpless**

Sam was uncharacteristically late. Phil couldn't wait until she lectured him about his time keeping next, just so he could bring it up and prove to her that she wasn't quite as perfect as she'd like to think. Not that he'd be serious of course. He didn't want it to become like it had been when she was DI the first time. They both knew each other so well this time around that humiliating the other would be easy. They'd never do it though. Not intentionally anyway, their friendship meant too much to each of them.

"DS Hunter?" Kezia was hovering next to Phil in that irritating way

"What?" he snapped

"DI Manson wants to see you in his office"

"Great" Phil muttered. What could he possibly have done to offend Manson already?

* * *

"You wanted to see me?"

"Shut the door" Neil ordered. Phil complied, and Neil spoke to him in a low voice

"I wanted you to be the first to know. There's been a car accident involving Sam."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She'll be in soon; St. Hugh's just want to give her a quick check up before she comes in"

"You're making her come into work?" Phil sounded disbelieving

"I told her to take the day off, but you know Sam and her obsessive work attitude." Phil nodded, hating himself for thinking about mocking Sam moments before he'd been called to the office.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I need someone to go and pick her up. I would send a PC, but I thought she'd rather see you"

"Thanks" Phil said walking swiftly to the door, and leaving CID without a backwards glance.

* * *

Sam was sitting in the reception of the hospital waiting on him. She was pale and staring at the wall in front of her blankly,

"Hey Sam" he said softly, kneeling down beside her,

"Oh, hey Phil" she sounded distracted, and who could blame her

"What happened?"

"I was just going to work, same as usual, when this guy went through a red light, and then rammed into the side of my car. He just reversed and drove off after that, like nothing had happened. I know I should have got a description of the car at least but everything was happening so fast and I was panicking and…"

"No one's blaming you Sam" he said soothingly

"I know, but…"

"But what?"

"I know it's really stupid but when I was in that car, I thought I was going to die, and all I could think about was who I'd never get to see again, and what I'd never get to tell them"

"It's not stupid Sam" Phil couldn't help but wish that those people included him.

"They're going to interview me when I get back, and I'm not going to have a clue what to say"

"It doesn't matter. You're safe. That's what's important."

"Yeah, you're right" though she didn't sound convinced.

"Ready to go back to the station?" It wasn't that he wanted to push her. It was just that he hoped that once he got Sam out of the environment full of sick and hurt people, she might just miraculously become her old, relatively happy self again.

"Yeah." She nodded, and lifted her coat and handbag before walking in front of Phil to the door. For once, he didn't even look at her ass on his exit behind her.

* * *

"How's she coping?" Neil asked Phil when they got back

"She's a bit quiet, but I think she'll be okay"

"She hasn't said a word to me since she got back." Phil and Neil both turned to look at Sam through the window of the office. "I want you to stick with her all day. Just to make sure."

"Yes Guv" that was exactly what he'd been intending to do anyway. At least he had an excuse to do it now if Sam didn't take being followed around well.

* * *

By the end of the day, Sam seemed to be over her shock for the most part, and she was back to normal. She even seemed to be flirting with him. He dropped her home, as she had no car, and she invited him in for coffee. He declined. He knew she would only be asking him out of politeness rather than really wanting him there. He left her, alone on her doorstep, assuming he was doing the right thing. Little did he know that she was desperately hoping he would come inside, because she was actually still irrationally fearful, still frightened of the man who had hit her car. She knew it was probably an accident, but that couldn't prevent the feeling of helplessness she had whenever she thought of her journey to work that morning.

She made herself a cup of coffee and paced the room, until she decided; she didn't care how much she regretted it later. She had to call someone who cared about her, and the first person that came to mind was her colleague, and friend, Phil Hunter. She'd dialled his number before she'd had the time to talk herself out of it, and he answered on the third ring

"It's me. I just needed to talk to someone" she said before he had a chance to speak. A woman's voice replied,

"I'm sorry, who is this?"

"Sorry, I think I have a wrong number" she hung up quickly, and redialled the number, being more careful this time. Again, the same woman's voice spoke, and Sam said,

"I was looking for Phil Hunter"

"I'll put him on" she said,

"Hello?" Phil was speaking, but Sam found that hearing it wasn't as comforting as she'd expected it to be.

"Hey it's me" Sam said, and then the words were out of her mouth before she had the time to think of the consequences of them, "Who's she?"

"Who?"

"The woman I was just talking to"

"Oh her, she's just a… well she's a…"

"Forget it. I don't want to know" Sam said, feeling surprisingly bitter

"It's not what you think"

"I don't care, Phil" she lied, "I'll see you tomorrow"

"I'll come pick you up"

"Don't bother. I'll get a taxi" she hung up after that, upset that the one person she thought she could have relied on to be there was already with another woman, so soon after leaving her at home.

* * *

**Reviews are love.**


	2. Abi

**I'm not expecting many reviews for this chapter cos the alerts are down again, but if you somehow manage to find this fic, please review :D**

**Thanks to Becki, Sam-qwen-nixon, emz25, becca996, newsteadgirl, Vikki, S-Nixon, Gemz and crazyamy for reviewing.**

The man who had attacked DI Sam Nixon's car the previous day stood silently on the pavement outside Sun Hill police station, trying his best to look inconspicuous. He had been greatly aggravated when he'd discovered the interfering copper had escaped from their 'accident' virtually scratch free, and now he was watching, ever patient for a new opportunity where he could strike.

* * *

"Sam" Phil stood up quickly as she walked into CID

"What Phil?" she said curtly

"Can we talk?"

"Is it about work?"

"No, but…"

"Then it can wait." She reached her office door, and didn't give him a second glance as she shut the door behind her. Phil attempted to ignore the smug look on Stuart's face as he made his way back to his desk, aware that all eyes in CID were on him.

* * *

Sam sunk into her chair, hating herself and yet strangely pleased that she'd stood up for herself. Phil was clearly messing her about, leading her on in the daytime, and during the occasional drink after work, while spending the night with a different woman. It was exactly what you'd expect of him, yet she'd been blind to his ways all along, sure he was different now. That he was actually capable of change. Of course she was wrong. He was just the same Phil Hunter.

But the look he'd had in his eyes when she'd basically told him to get lost told her everything her common sense couldn't. Phil did care about her. She knew that and yet, if he loved her as much as he claimed to, why were there mysterious women at his house, late at night?

She had no real claim to Phil. She'd abandoned any right to one when she'd dumped him for no reason, other than to satisfy the feeling of panic inside she'd felt when he said those three little words.

The knock at the door awoke her from her thoughts and, suddenly, Phil appeared in the doorway. Their eyes met for less than a moment, before her eyes flicked automatically downwards, to the floor,

"What?" this time he tone lacked the annoyance she'd forced into it the last time. She'd made her point already,

"Can you sign this?" he brandished a case report.

"Leave it on the pile" Sam nodded to the ever increasing mountain of work her new position as DI brought.

"Can we talk later?" he tried again. She looked up, a cold expression fixed to her face; ready to tell him where to go, but she hesitated as she saw once again the vulnerability in his eyes, and hated herself for being so weak when it came to him.

She was saved from herself and him when Smithy appeared at her door, looking flustered,

"Ma'am, I need a word"

"DS Hunter was just leaving" she looked pointedly at the door,

"Actually, you might want him to hear this too," Smithy said. Sam sighed in defeat, and nodded her compliance. Looked like she would be stuck with him in the room for a while longer

"Abi's in hospital. She was mugged when she was walking home from Tesco's, but she's fine now. Just a little shaken." Sam felt all strength and all thoughts fail her. She knew now, in that moment that this was the work of the same man who'd hit her car yesterday. She had no logic, or no reason to back it up, she just knew it was true, and from the look on Phil's face, he agreed with her.

"I have to go." She stood up shakily, and Phil was by her side in an instant.

"I'll take you." She nodded. In that moment, it didn't matter what Phil was doing in his private life. Above all, he was her friend and he cared about her. He was her one constant, and she needed him right now, just like she'd needed him at the time of Abi's abduction, when the nick was under siege, and in Romania. He could he selfish, she knew, but then nobody was perfect, especially her.

"You can drive"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they were in Phil's car, stuck at a traffic light. Phil shot her nervous glance after nervous glance and Sam knew what was coming. He was going to ask her how she was, and then try to pressure her to talk about her feelings. And sure enough, less than ten seconds later, he did just that.

"How do you think I am?" was her response to the first, and she refused the second, staring resolutely out of the passenger side window.

"I'm sorry" she looked around at him, as he suddenly gained her interest. This was the first unexpected thing he'd done all day, and in spite of her worry, she found herself drawn into those big, brown, concerned eyes.

"What for?"

"I don't know." He said honestly, "But I know I've done something, and I'm sorry I hurt you,"

"You don't know what you did?" she asked incredulously. She wanted to say 'try that woman at your house last night', but she wouldn't, couldn't, get into an argument with him right there, in that claustrophobic environment with no hope of escape from him for another ten minutes until they reached the hospital, "Just forget it Phil."

"Okay" the hurt tone was back but she refused to let herself be influenced by it this time. Another five minutes that felt like years each passed, and then finally he spoke again

"Sam?"

"What?"

"She'll be okay, you know."

"I know." She tried to control the shake in her voice she felt at the mention of her daughter. Tried to control the urge to blame herself aloud, and tell Phil what a terrible mother she was for focusing too much on her work life. For allowing her daughter to be attacked while she did paperwork. Because that only led one way, into further pain, and then comfort from Phil, neither of which she could deal with right now, especially the latter.

He was a paradox. He was a known philanderer, yet faithful in his own way, by only falling in love with her. He was kind, and yet hurt her so often, and despite this, she loved him with all her being. But she hated him too, because he was reckless, arrogant, violent, and many other things she didn't want to think about.

She was better off without him, yet when she didn't see him, she missed him an un-friendlike amount. The next time he spoke was to needlessly tell her that they had arrived, and following that, he fell into place beside her, acting like the protector her was.

He hung back as she neared her daughter's bedside, knowing her well enough to understand she needed her space, and Sam hated him all the more for knowing her so well, and making it impossible to stay angry at him for long, and then hating herself all the more for caring so much when it came to her, just after her daughter had been attacked.


	3. Bickering

**Helpless chapter 3**

**Much thanks to Vikki, x-pippa-x, S-Nixon, thebillnut, LittlePeople, Gemz and Smicky for reviewing :D**

"What happened?" Sam asked Abi, when she'd eventually managed to assure herself that she was going to be okay.

"I was just out to get some milk from Tesco's when I heard someone behind me. I turned around, and then everything went black. I woke up by the side of the road, and there were so many strangers all around me, and my purse was gone and…" tears began to roll down Abi's face, and Phil felt uncomfortable being there, wishing that he could say something to help either of the Nixons, but he couldn't think of anything

"Did you see what he looked like?" Sam's voice was trembling and Phil wanted to do anything to make her feel safe again. She seemed convinced that this was the same man who had hit her car the previous day, despite neither seeing the man or the vehicle. It was illogical and irrational, but he wanted to believe her, just because she was Sam, and she was always right, and if she wasn't, then that meant that she'd been hurt by this man more than he was prepared to believe.

"I didn't see him, but there was a car that was following me. All I can remember about it is that it was red."

"Phil, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Sam asked him suddenly. He nodded, not knowing why, but unwilling to argue with her at this point when she seemed so delicate.

* * *

"That's the same car that hit me yesterday."

"How do you know?" he was trying to be patient with her, but surely she could see that it was just wishful thinking on her part, so that they could catch this guy, and then move on with their lives?

"Now that I think about it, I remember seeing a flash of red, and…"

"Yesterday, you didn't know what colour it was Sam. Are you sure that you're just not imagining it now? Anyway, red's a pretty common colour, and…"

"It's the same car, Phil!" she sounded angry, unreasonably, furiously angry, and Phil knew he could either back down and agree, or push his point and prepare for a battle against her, and Phil Hunter never backed down if he could help it.

"Prove it then."

"How?"

"I don't know. Track it down, arrest someone, and get them to admit attacking you and Abi. Just do _something_ instead of sitting around all day, making accusations."

"Fine" she turned around and stalked away from him before his ego deflated, and left him feeling extremely guilty.

* * *

He was at loath to return to Abi's side after what he'd said to her mother, so he waited, patiently in the waiting room for her to appear. Eventually, she did just that, and waltzed right past him, refusing to give him a second glance. He caught up with her with difficulty, after dodging all the invalids in the corridor, and touched her shoulder, he said her name softly, hoping she would turn and give him that second chance he didn't deserve.

"What?" she wasn't crying, but it sounded like she soon would be.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You know what for."

"No, you were right. I'm being stupid. I want this to be the same person, just so it doesn't seem like I'm over reacting, but…"

"You're not over reacting." The tears started to stream from her eyes now like someone had opened the flood gates, and he slowly, hesitantly, pulled her into a hug. He was somewhat surprised when she didn't fight him off, and he found himself mumbling,

"I'll get this guy, I swear" he felt her nod against his chest, and wondered why he had promised her something which he knew he could not guarantee. He didn't want to hurt her again, he couldn't let her down, so now he found that he had to try and arrest someone for a double attack that he wasn't even sure wasn't just two, unrelated events.

He was her hero. He was all she had to protect her, but sometimes he felt she would be better off away from him, emotionally in the very least. He was bad for her and he knew it, but as terrible as he was for her, she was good for him, because she made him want to be a better man for her, something he could never accomplish on his own. So now he had to find a guilty someone or face letting her down _again_. And then she whispered something, softly that caused him immense surprise

"Phil, who was that woman last night?"

"What woman?"

"The one who answered your phone" and then he laughed. He just couldn't help it

"Is that why you were in a mood with me this morning? She's my aunt. In town for a cousin's wedding." He felt her pull away from his chest, and he looked down into her shining eyes

"That was all?"

"Yeah. Why? Were you jealous?" he wanted to laugh at her again, but knew it probably wouldn't be the wisest idea he'd ever had, given her mental state at the minute

"In your dreams, Hunter."

* * *

"So what now?" he asked later, in the car as they began the drive back to the nick.

"I'll talk to Neil in a bit" she replied, in a completely calm and business like tone. The only evidence that she'd been sobbing minutes before was her streaked mascara and the wet part on Phil's shirt, where she'd been resting her head, "Can you meet with uniform and find out if there were any witnesses for me?"

"Course. I'll drop you off here." He said as they pulled up in front of the station.

"Okay" she got out and prepared to close the door, when he stopped her

"Sam, wait."

"Yeah?"

"There's a good chance that some of these witnesses will be women. Try not to get too jealous"

"Shut it, Phil"

"Sam" his voice was more serious now and it caused her to stoop down and look at him through the open window, "I'll get him."

"I know."

"And when I do, I expect a drink waiting for me at the pub,"

"Okay" she smiled

"And maybe even a good night kiss, if you're feeling generous"

"Don't push it"

* * *

Sam picked up the phone in her office a few hours later with a lighter heart. Phil had promised her that he would get the man who'd put her through so much, and she believed him, because despite everything, Phil wasn't a liar when it came to her.

"It's me" his voice on the other end was a comfort to her.

"Hey Phil, how's it going?"

"Alright" he sounded strained, "I'm going to need you to come down here for me"

"Why?"

"I just need some help"

"I could send someone from uniform, if you want"

"I need you" there was a frightening urgency to his voice that made her agree

"Where are you?"

"The car-park off Canely Street"

"What are you doing there?"

"Sam, please"

"Okay, I'll be there in ten" and then she left, totally oblivious to the danger she was about to walk into.

* * *

**Press the big blue button. :D**

**Happy thoughts will be sent to every second reviewer ;)**


	4. Captured

**Thanks v much to PS4EVA, emma4will, XxSamanthaNixonxX, vikki, becca996, sam-qwen-nixon, XxPrettyBlueEyesxX, S-Nixon, amy, gemz, I-LUV-WILL-TURNER, becki and SamandPhilforever for reviewing :D as many of you guessed, they do indeed have Phil lol.**

**This is the penultimate chapter. Please review. **

Even before he'd made the call, Phil knew with a sinking heart that Sam would come. How could she not, when he was on a case involving her only daughter? He'd felt relieved when she'd offered to send him some uniform instead, but the man standing behind him, with a gun to his head didn't seem satisfied with that and he'd been forced to press the matter.

So Sam was coming, to meet the man she'd been so convinced existed when he couldn't bring himself to believe her. He didn't want her to get hurt, and he knew that if she did, he would never be able to forgive himself, for putting her safety behind his own.

That was, of course assuming that he got out of this alive.

He'd been remarkably stupid, acting like a probationer; he'd followed the obvious leads without any thought of radioing in his findings. He'd found a witness and agreed to meet him in a deserted place, without thinking that maybe this bystander could have been much more. Like the attacker, for instance. He'd just been so desperate to get a result. Too scared of letting Sam down again. He had to get out of this; he had to fix this before Sam arrived.

But how to do it? Clearly, he was an idiot, so how could he ever hope to think of anything? He was wasting time. Precious seconds were ticking away, and Sam had promised she'd be there in ten minutes. Knowing her driving, it would be five. A flash of inspiration hit him. Why not try to think like Sam? At least until the real thing got there.

"So what's your fixation with Sam?"

"You don't remember me, DS Hunter?" Phil took a closer look at his captor, but his expressionless face was still ringing no bells. Phil shook his head

"Well maybe you'd remember Mark Livingston. You worked on his case, with your beloved Samantha Nixon a few months ago."

"I remember him. Arson, wasn't it?"

"He didn't do it!"

"That's not what the jury said."

"I know he didn't do it! Mark was a good kid!" Suddenly, Phil remembered the man before him

"You're Paul Livingston"

"Yeah. I stood up on the stand, and I told everyone that Mark couldn't have done it. But they didn't listen. And now my big brother's gone to jail for a crime he didn't commit!"

"None of this is my fault. Or Sam's for that matter."

"If she had arrested the right bloke, then she wouldn't be in this mess." Phil sighed, and knew now that there would be no talking to him. It wouldn't matter how many people told him Mark was guilty, or even if he confessed. He idolised him too much to care.

* * *

Sam parked her car on the 4th story of the deserted car-park, before getting out and wondering where the hell Phil had got to, and why he couldn't just have come to her, rather than the other way around. She was DI! Didn't that count for anything?

She heard him long before she saw him. He was deep in conversation with a masculine voice that seemed familiar to Sam. She walked towards the sound, climbing a set of stairs as she went. Phil's voice faded away as she walked, and she shouted out,

"Phil? You here?" when she didn't receive a response, her pace quickened, and she pushed open the door at the next level, and slid through it, only to walk straight into the barrel of a pistol.

"On your knees. Now!" the man she'd heard conversing with Phil growled and Sam instantly dropped down, knowing from his tone that he wouldn't hesitate to shoot

"Where's Phil?" she asked

"Here" she heard him reply from somewhere ahead of her, but she didn't dare raise her head to search for him, "I'm sorry Sam"

"Shut up!" her captor shouted, grabbing Sam's arm roughly and hauling across the room, throwing her loosely in front of Phil. She felt his hands slide over her waist, searching for her handcuffs, and when at last he found them, he chained her hands behind her back with them, much like Phil.

* * *

For the next half hour, they just sat in silence, waiting for him to decide on what he was to do with her. Sam didn't recognise him, and was unable to ask Phil, as any attempt she made to speak was instantly cut short by a threat. Phil seemed unable to sit still, and he spent his time fidgeting with the handcuffs, as if he could break out from them. Their guard knew this to be as futile as Sam did, and just left him too it while he paced.

Eventually the man's phone rang, and he went into the control person's room to answer it. Sam instantly turned to Phil,

"So what's going on?"

"He blames you for his brother getting sent down." Phil grunted, tugging at the handcuffs again

"What are you doing?"

"He didn't put these on right. I think I can get them off." Sam stared in disbelief. How difficult could it be to clip on a pair of handcuffs?

"Well hurry up then!" a few moments later, now that he could work unheeded, he was free from them, and rubbed his wrists sighing. Seconds later, he'd gotten Sam's key out, and unlocked hers as well.

"Now come on" he pulled her up, and led her in the opposite direction to their entrance. Inevitably, their disappearing backs were spotted through the glass windows, and Paul Livingston shouted at them to stop. When it became obvious they had no intention of doing that, several shots were fired in their direction.

Sam felt the urge to look back, but knew to do so would be fatal, so she forced herself onwards, allowing Phil to half drag her to safety. They ran down one floor, and then another. A final shot was fired, and she felt rather than saw Phil stumble in front of her. She stopped instantly, knowing it was probably suicide, but unable to go on without him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking back worriedly

"Yeah, it's just a graze."

"Well come on then" she said, taking his hand, and helping him up with it. Spotting a stairwell, she helped him towards it, just as Livingston came to their level. Sam knew that with two floors to go, he would catch them before they were in public again, so she made a split second choice, and led Phil upwards, to their original floor, where her car was, and where their captor wouldn't suspect they would risk travelling to.

* * *

After what felt like hundreds of steps, Sam heard a door open below them, and the pants of Livingston filled the narrow staircase. She and Phil paused, remaining in their places silently, hoping he would expect them to go down instead of up. Luckily, he did just that, and Sam heaved a sigh as she heard him open the door at another level and disappear out of it. She stood to go again, but Phil held out a hand to stop her

"Can we just wait for a second, 'til I get my breath back?" she looked at him puzzled that he would choose this moment to become unfit.

"We're nearly there."

"Just a minute" he muttered, and there was something in the weariness of his tone, and the way he clutched at the so called 'graze' on his shoulder that made Sam suspicious.

"Phil, let me see your shoulder." She asked gently. He made no reply, to the affirmative or otherwise, so she took his hand and prized it from the site of the wound momentarily to view the damage. Blood was oozing from a gaping hole freely, and Sam felt ill at the sight of it.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's nothing" he said firmly, forcing himself to his feet again, "I'm fine"

"You're not fine, Phil!" she snapped, with more anger than she'd intended, "You're going to stay here, and I'll bring the car down to you."

"I'm not going to let you go out there, by yourself."

"What could you do anyway?" she asked, and he didn't answer, knowing that she was right. She turned to go, and he called after her,

"Hey, if you can't save my life this time, will you at least kiss me?" Despite the circumstances, she couldn't help but smirk at his comment.

"When we get out of this, I'll kiss you" she promised, only half meaning it.

"Hurry up then" was the last thing she heard him say before she ran up the remaining stairs, towards her car.

* * *

**I was toying with the idea of killing Phil, but I assure you, he will be fine :D Aslong as you review, that is lol**


	5. The End

**Thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed or even read this fic. You've been great inspiration.**

**Sorry for the length of time it took me to update. Last minute homework called...**

Sam returned minutes later, keys in hand, but that short time felt like a lifetime to Phil. In that time, the pain had only intensified, and his breathing was starting to become laboured. When he saw her, he forced himself to his feet and stumbled towards her

"I've called Jack" he vagually heard her say, but made no answer. He tripped several times in the short distance to her car, and when he finally collapsed onto the backseat of her car, he felt his eyes droop closed, and all energy left his body.

* * *

The next time Phil opened his eyes, all he could see was a blinding white light. He blinked slowly and ran and hand over his eyes, rubbing the sleep from them.

"You're awake" the voice to his right was a lot less Sam-like than he'd hoped it would be, and he turned to his colleague Stuart Turner with a glare.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sam sent me"

"How thoughtful of her" he rolled his eyes, wondering why she couldn't come down to see him herself. As if reading his mind, Stuart shrugged

"I know you'd rather see Sam, mate, but she's being interviewed at the minute."

"Did they catch him?"

"He's in custody as we speak" They both fell silent, avoiding looking at the other as much as possible, before Phil sighed

"You can just go, if you want."

"Sorry, can't. DI's orders."

"Well go on a break then. A very long break." Stuart seemed to consider it for a moment, before shaking his head

"Can't. She'd kill me." Phil shook his head and laughed

"After all this time, she still has you whipped"

"Hey, DI Sam is scary." He smirked, "Anyway, you're one to talk."

"I suppose you're right" Phil agreed. There was a soft knock on the door and Sam appeared.

"It's about bloody time" Phil said, ignoring Stuart immediately, and sitting up a little straighter.

"Sorry, I would have been here sooner, but Jack wanted to interview me."

"It's fine." She moved to the side of his bed and perched there

"Do you want a seat?" Stuart offered, standing up.

"No, I'm fine here." Phil smiled, seeing the look on Stuart's face at her words.

"Stu, mate, you might want to take that break now." He said, knowing that it would only intensify his discomfort as he waited in the canteen. Looking reluctant, he went without a word.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Phil said, as soon as the door fell closed behind him, "And I'm sorry that I got you to come down."

"It's not your fault." She said, staring at his bedcovers, his blue robed chest, anywhere but his soft brown eyes.

"You're too good to me."

"I'll have to remember you said that, for the next time you say I'm being unfair to you."

"You are unfair to me!"

"It's all in your head, Hunter." She smiled.

"So… what about that kiss then?" he asked and when she glanced up to his eyes, unable to help herself, she saw a single eyebrow raised in amusement.

"I thought you were joking"

"Liar" the single word was a challenge, and Sam knew that he was judging her reaction carefully. Fortunately for her, Stuart chose that as his moment to return, carrying two bottles of water. Passing one to Sam, he returned to his seat, acting like nothing had happened

"Where's mine?" Phil demanded

"I'm not your nurse!"

"Here, take mine" Sam passed it to Phil, hoping to avoid an argument, "I better get back to work, before Jack notices I'm gone."

"He won't want you in today."

"Actually, he does" Sam shrugged, "Neil's on holiday, remember? And the only two DS that we have are stuck here."

"Oh well I do apologise" Phil rolled his eyes

"I'll come back!" Stuart hurriedly volunteered

"Yeah, take him."

"You two had better start to get along better, or I'm sending you both on a teambuilding trip, just the two of you!" she threatened, "Now I really have to go." She turned to the door, and was just about to leave, when Phil called her back

"Sam, I'm not going to forget that promise you made me." Sam didn't turn around, smiling to herself and kept on walking.

* * *

"I'm surprised that you're out so quickly." Sam said, glancing up as Phil walked into her office the next morning, looking as he usually did, with the addition of a white sling around his shoulder.

"Having Stuart as a babysitter will do wonders for your mental health." Phil pretended to shudder, "I had to get out of there."

"I can imagine" Sam agreed.

"So…" he began, and Sam knew exactly what his next words would be, so she silenced him with a smile, and his name

"Phil…"

"Come on, it's not like we haven't done it before."

"And look where that got us" she stood up nervously, as he moved to stand at the other side of her desk.

"I don't see anything wrong with where we are now."

"Really? Because I do" her tone was more accusing than she'd intended, but she forced herself onwards anyway, "Because you still love me, and I still don't know how to handle that, so the end result is that we end up avoiding one another and…"

"Did you love me?" he interrupted

"I always loved you Phil…" she sighed

"I don't mean as a friend." She saw the pain in his eyes, and knew she couldn't allow this to continue. Their friendship was falling apart, and all because of some stupid romantic feelings neither of them seemed able to contain. So she decided that for once, the truth would be the best option.

"I didn't mean as a friend." There was a heavy silence in the room, and when she finally forced herself to meet his eyes, she saw confusion there.

"But you said…"

"I know. I lied." Another moment of silence, and Phil rounded the desk slowly, hesitantly, almost as if he wasn't quite sure he was doing the right thing, and he lowered his lips to hers. Lips an inch from touching, the door flew open and he heard Stuart's flustered voice

"I'll come back later."

"You seem to have a knack for arriving at the wrong moment, mate." Phil shouted after him as he left the room. They stayed as close together as before, but this time Phil made no effort to kiss her, seemingly determined that she would be the one to make the first move, as she had done in Romania.

Feeling a lot less awkward, but just as nervous as before, she made the final movement, and kissed him. Just as he pressed her against the wall, she heard another voice, far worse than Stuart's.

"I don't remember seeing sticking your tongue down your sergeant's throat in the job description, DI Nixon." She pushed Phil off herself and turned to her DCI embarrassed

"Sorry Guv, Phil was just leaving, weren't you Phil?"

"I was?" he was so clearly enjoying this

"Yes you were. I hope to see you back at work soon"

"Looking forward to it" he winked as he passed a half exasperated, half amused Jack on his way out the door, and she realised with a jolt, so was she.

* * *

I think I've said all I need to, so until next time, adios! 


End file.
